psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Paraprofessional education
Paraprofessional education is the education of paraprofessional personnel. Sometimes psychologist education is mistakenly included under this heading when it is more approriately included in professional education Training of paramedical personnel *Counsellor education Training of paraprofessionals in education setting ----- See also *Microcounselling References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Waltzman, D. E. (1993). Preparing students as effective health care professionals: The importance of a cross-cultural curriculum. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. Papers Aiken, J., Brownell, A., & Iscoe, I. (1974). The training and utilization of paraprofessionals in a college psychological service center: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 15(6) Nov 1974, 480-486. *Allen, D. A. (1973). Peer counseling and professional responsibility: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 21(4) Apr 1973, 339-342. *Alley, S., & Blanton, J. (1976). A study of paraprofessionals in mental health: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 12(2) Sum 1976, 151-160. *Alley, S., & Blanton, J. (1978). Successful projects in "New Careers" programs: An empirical study: Human Relations Vol 31(5) May 1978, 439-457. *Alpert, M., Frosch, W. A., & Fisher, S. H. (1967). Teaching the Perception of Expressive Aspects of Vocal Communication: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(2) 1967, 202-211. *Altekruse, M. K. (1968). Counselor Self-Interaction Analysis in Counselor Training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altucher, N. (1967). Constructive Use of the Supervisory Relationship: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 14(2) Mar 1967, 165-170. *Alvarez-Tostado, J. (1975). Social skills instructions and patient-therapist matching: Implications for the selection and training of the nonprofessional mental health worker: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anonymous. (1968). On Improvement in the Training of Scientific Cadres and Cadres Engaged in Scientific-Pedagogical Work: Vestnik Vysshei Shkoly 26(1) 1968, 3-7. *Anonymous. (1968). The Training of Child Psychiatrists: a Memorandum Prepared by a Sub-Committee of the Child Psychiatry Section of the Royal Medico-Psychological Association: British Journal of Psychiatry 114(506) 1968, 115-117. *Anzures, R. (1976). The training of paraprofessionals: The token economy to modify behavior in the school and at home: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 8(1) 1976, 31-40. *Arbuckle, D. S. (1968). Counseling Effectiveness and Related Issues: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 15(5, Pt 1) Sep 1968, 430-435. *Arieli, M. (1996). Do Alabama and New-Moab belong to the same child care universe? : Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 289-291. *Aronson, D. W., & Page, H. A. (1980). Attitude change toward the self and others as a function of helper training and experience: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 8(1) Jan 1980, 75-79. *Authier, J., & Gustafson, K. (1975). Application of supervised and nonsupervised microcounseling paradigms in the training of paraprofessionals: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 22(1) Jan 1975, 74-78. *Avery, A. W. (1978). Communication skills training for paraprofessional helpers: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 6(6) Dec 1978, 583-591. *Ayllon, T., & Wright, P. (1972). New roles for the paraprofessional. Oxford, England: Academic Press. *Babich, J. M. (1981). Training hotline helpers in strategic crisis counseling and microcounseling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bach, G. R. (1967). Marathon Group Dynamics: I. Some Functions of the Professional Group Facilitator: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 1) 1967, 995-999. *Baizerman, M. (1996). Can we get there from here? A comment on Shealy: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 285-287. *Balch, P., & Balch, K. (1976). Establishing a campus-wide behavioral weight reduction program through a university student health service: The use and training of health service personnel as behavioral weight therapists: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 25(2) Dec 1976, 148-152. *Baldwin, B. A. (1973). A developmental training strategy for use with roleplaying techniques: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 14(6) Nov 1973, 477-482. *Baler, L. A. (1967). Training for Research in Community Mental Health: Community Mental Health Journal 3(3) 1967, 250-253. *Barratt, J. (2005). Response to 'explanations in consultations: The combined effectiveness of doctors' and nurses' communication with patients: Medical Education Vol 39(11) Nov 2005, 1140. *Bassuk, E. L., Apsler, R., & Jacobs, L. (1983). Developing and assessing a training program in prehospital care of behavioral emergencies: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 34(10) Oct 1983, 962-964. *Battle, D. E. (1993). Curriculum approaches for teaching cultural diversity in the professional programs of allied health. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Been, V. C. (1988). The reflective thinking of specialized health care professionals: A comparative analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beker, J. (1973). Needs of child care training programs: Report of a mini-survey: Child Care Quarterly Vol 2(4) Win 1973, 285-286. *Bender, S. A. (1981). The effects of a four-session training program in preschool intervention skills upon attitudes and self-perceptions of community caregivers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berg, G. K. (1976). The training of paraprofessionals as deliverers of an infant enrichment program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berk, L. E., & Berson, M. P. (1981). The child development associate program: A rejoinder: Child Care Quarterly Vol 10(2) Sum 1981, 157-172. *Bernard, L. D. (1968). The Impact of the First Year of Professional Education in Social Work on Student Value Positions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Biernacki, P. L. (1978). Commitment to nothing: A study of paraprofessional socialization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Birchard, C. (1967). Family Therapy Training Project: Canada's Mental Health 16(1-2) 1967, 31-32. *Blanton, J., & Alley, S. (1977). Models of program success in new careers programs: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 5(4) Oct 1977, 359-371. *Bloch, S., & Mowbray, R. M. (1968). Closed Circuit Television Recording in Undergraduate Psychiatric Teaching: Medical Journal of Australia 1(13) 1968, 561-562. *Bloland, P. A., & Siegman, A. B. (1977). An instructional approach to student development: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 18(3) May 1977, 174-176. *Bluestein, V. W. (1967). An Analysis of Training Programs in School Psychology: Journal of School Psychology 5(4) 1967, 301-309. *Blum, A. F., & Rosenberg, L. (1968). Some Problems Involved in Professionalizing Social Interaction: the Case of Psychotherapeutic Training: Journal of Health and Social Behavior 9(1) 1968, 72-85. *Bolton, J., & Mayer, M. D. (2008). Promoting the generalization of paraprofessional discrete trial teaching skills: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 23(2) Jun 2008, 103-111. *Bomford, J. P. (1976). A psychiatric unit trains for crisis intervention: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 23(2) Apr-Jun 1976, 70-75. *Buch, G. A. (1996). Teaching parents and paraprofessionals how to provide behavioral intensive early intervention for children with autism and pervasive developmental disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Buel, C. L., & Born, D. G. (1977). Indirect modification of patient behavior with instructions, bonus contingencies, and training programs applied to nursing aides: Psychological Record Vol 27 Fal 1977, 743-751. *Busuttil, J. (1984). Changing the occupational therapy curriculum: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 47(6) Jun 1984, 172-174. *Caddick, B. (1994). The "new careers" experiment in rehabilitating offenders: Last messages from a fading star: British Journal of Social Work Vol 24(4) Aug 1994, 449-460. *Cahn, R., & et al. (1971). A defense and illustration of the behavioral sciences at the P.C.E.M. level: Dynamic psychology at the experimental centre of Montrouge: Revue de Medecine Psychosomatique et de Psychologie Medicale Vol 13(3) Fal 1971, 293-308. *Callahan, M. A. (1979). An evaluation of selection and training variables with peer high school students and faculty using personal mastery counseling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Calzada, E. J., Caldwell, M. B., Brotman, L. M., Brown, E. J., Wallace, S. A., McQuaid, J. H., et al. (2005). Training Community Members to Serve as Paraprofessionals in an Evidence-Based, Prevention Program for Parents of Preschoolers: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 14(3) Sep 2005, 387-402. *Carbonari Sant' Anna, R. (1972). Discussion: The role of teachers and paraprofessionals in the classroom. Oxford, England: Academic Press. *Carkhuff, R. R. (1968). Differential Functioning of Lay and Professional Helpers: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 15(2) Mar 1968, 117-126. *Carkhuff, R. R., Kratochvil, D., & Friel, T. (1968). Effects of Professional Training: Communication and Discrimination of Facilitative Conditions: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 15(1) Jan 1968, 68-74. *Carruth, B. F. (1967). Purposes and Content of Doctoral Preparation for Psychiatric Nurses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cathell, J. L., & Stratas, N. E. (1967). Mobile Psychiatric Consultation-Education for Primary Physicians: Community Mental Health Journal 3(3) 1967, 226-230. *Causton-Theoharis, J. N., & Malmgren, K. W. (2005). Increasing Peer Interactions for Students With Severe Disabilities Via Paraprofessional Training: Exceptional Children Vol 71(4) Sum 2005, 431-444. *Chapman, L. J., & Chapman, J. P. (1967). Genesis of Popular but Erroneous Psychodiagnostic Observations: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 72(3) Jun 1967, 193-204. *Chee, Y. K., & Levkoff, S. E. (2001). Interdisciplinary cross-national program on dementia for health professionals in Japan: Shared lessons learned from the United States: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 22(1) 2001, 45-58. *Cheek, F. E., & et al. (1975). A behavior modification training program for staff working with drug addicts: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 10(6) 1975, 1073-1101. *Chenkin, C. G. (1987). Training paraprofessionals for a developmental warmline: A comparison of training efficacy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chishom, A. J. (1977). Some effects of systematic human relations training on offenders' ability to demonstrate helping skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Choca, P. R. (1978). The training of paraprofessional street youth counselors: Evaluation of a program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Christenberry, M. A. (1975). An exploratory study to investigate the relationship between teaching effectiveness and level of empathic understanding of paraprofessional teachers of young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Christiansen, M. (1996). We need a new profession - not just an upgraded direct care worker!: A response to Shealy: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 305-309. *Clement, P. W., & Sartoris, P. C. (1967). Clinical Students Evaluate Present Apa Approved Training Programs and Make Suggestions for Changes: Journal of Clinical Psychology 23(1) 1967, 57-62. *Cohen, C. R. (1983). Apprenticeship and didactic-experiential training for paraprofessional telephone crisis counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Collins, S. (2005). Explanations in consultations: The combined effectiveness of doctors' and nurses' communication with patients: Medical Education Vol 39(8) Aug 2005, 785-796. *Colwell, W. E. (1968). The Improvement of Listening Skills of Counselor Trainees: an Experiment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cook, D. W., Kunce, J. T., & Sleater, S. M. (1974). Vicarious behavior induction and training psychiatric aides: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 2(3) Jul 1974, 293-297. *Cooke, G., Wehmer, G., & Gruber, J. (1975). Training paraprofessionals in the treatment of alcoholism: Effects on knowledge, attitudes and therapeutic techniques: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 36(7) Jul 1975, 938-948. *Coughlin, D. D. (1976). Differential rehabilitation training models, self-disclosure and the acquisition of basic helping skills by resident advisors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cox, H. (1978). Paraprofessional and professional training in gerontology: Educational Gerontology Vol 3(3) Jul-Sep 1978, 259-264. *Crawford, A. L. (1967). Mental Health and Psychiatric Nursing in Practical Nurse Education. Oxford, England: Southern Regional Education Board,. *Creekmore, W. N., & Creekmore, N. N. (1983). Senior citizens as paraprofessionals in teaching severely handicapped children: Exceptional Children Vol 49(5) Feb 1983, 455-457. *Crisler, J. R. (1976). Effects and utility of training and utilizing paraprofessional rehabilitation personnel as group facilitators: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 7(3) Fal 1976, 158-163. *Cristiani, T. A. (1975). The efficacy of a training for transference model in counseling behaviors as applied to child care practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Croteau, J. M., & Tinsley, D. J. (1984). Training paraprofessionals in programming: An experimental course incorporating developmental theory: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 25(6) Nov 1984, 553-554. *Cullen, W. J. (1973). Metropolitan State Junior College: Chemical dependency specialist training program: Drug Forum Vol 2(3) Spr 1973, 317-324. *Cutchins, F. L. (1977). The effects of leader race and second-order training in a peer led systematic program on level of interpersonal functioning and self-concept of adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Czopek, A. F. (1975). The training of resident advisors as primary interventionists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dalali, I. D., Charuvastra, V., & Schlesinger, J. (1976). Training of paraprofessionals: Some caveats: Journal of Drug Education Vol 6(2) 1976, 105-112. *Danish, S. J., & Brock, G. W. (1974). The current status of paraprofessional training: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 53(4) Dec 1974, 299-303. *Danish, S. J., & D'Augelli, A. R. (1976). Rationale and implementation of a training program for paraprofessionals: Professional Psychology Vol 7(1) Feb 1976, 38-46. *Danish, S. J., D'Augelli, A. R., & Brock, G. W. (1976). An evaluation of helping skills training: Effects on helpers' verbal responses: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 23(3) May 1976, 259-266. *Danish, S. J., & et al. (1978). A symposium on skill dissemination for paraprofessionals: Models of training, supervision, and utilization: Professional Psychology Vol 9(1) Feb 1978, 16-37. *D'Augelli, A. R., & Levy, M. (1978). The verbal helping skills of trained and untrained human service paraprofessionals: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 6(1) Feb 1978, 23-31. *Davis, C. W. (1979). The effects of training upon the effectiveness, dogmatism, and stress of first year paraprofessionals within a university setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, E. B., & Ballard, B. L. (1974). The poverty cycle and the paraprofessionals: Development and its vicissitudes in the Black ghetto: Psychiatric Annals Vol 4(4) Apr 1974, 33-45. *Davis, L. (1994). The paraprofessional and poetry therapy. St Louis, MO: MMB Music. *del Pino Perez, A. (1981). Cotherapists in educational behavior therapy: Evaluation of an intervention strategy: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 7(16) 1981, 427-476. *Delgado, H. (1967). Course in Psychiatry. Oxford, England: Editorial Cientifico-Medica. *Dinnerstein, A. J., & Lowenthal, M. (1968). Teaching Demonstrations of Simulated Disability: Archives of Physical Medicine & Rehabilitation 49(3) 1968, 167-169. *DiPaulo, J. (1980). Training of American Indian mental health professionals: White Cloud Journal Vol 2(1) 1980, 8-13. *Dooley, C. D. (1974). Effects of response interaction training on the group assessment of interpersonal traits: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dooley, D. (1975). Effect of automated reflection response training on the group assessment of interpersonal traits: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 22(6) Nov 1975, 535-541. *Dotson, V. L. (1985). The effects of training and selection on undergraduate students' helping skills as measured by the Danish-Hauer Helping Skills Verbal Response Inventory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doyle, G. C. (1985). Skill acquisition of psychomotor nursing procedures: Curriculum and instruction for paraprofessionals learning to work in geriatric care settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doyle, W. W. (1975). The effects of supervision in the training of non-professional crisis intervention therapists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doyle, W. W., Foreman, M. E., & Wales, E. (1977). Effects of supervision in the training of nonprofessional crisis-intervention counselors: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 24(1) Jan 1977, 72-78. *Drury, R. L. (1975). Behavioral versus generic counseling outcomes for predelinquents: An evaluation of differential training for new careerists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dryden, W. (1985). Teaching counselling skills to non-psychologists: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 58(3) Sep 1985, 217-222. *Dunai, F. A., & Porter, R. D. (2001). Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery predictors of entry-level radiography students' success: Military Medicine Vol 166(5) May 2001, 422-426. *Duncan, M. V. (1979). A comparison of non-resident and resident human services personnel training programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dunn, R. J. (1975). Lay counselor training: The comparative effects of three counselor training techniques on reflection of feeling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Durlak, J. A. (1982). Use of cognitive-behavioral interventions by paraprofessionals in the schools: School Psychology Review Vol 11(1) Win 1982, 64-66. *Earley, L. W. (1968). The Need for and Problems of Continuing Education for Psychiatrists: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(9) 1968, 1151-1156. *Eason, R. G. (1979). A combined degree-certificate program for paraprofessional training. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Easton, M. J., Platt, C. P., & Van House, C. L. (1985). A cost-effective training program for paraprofessionals at a university counseling center: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 64(2) Oct 1985, 151-153. *Edwards, A. B., Giffort, D. W., McCracken, S. G., & Corrigan, P. W. (2001). Public academic training partnerships for paraprofessionals who provide psychiatric rehabilitation: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 5(3) Win 2001, 437-454. *Ehrentheil, O. F. (1967). A Critique of Psychiatric Training Programs: Historical Perspective and Future Trends: International Journal of Neuropsychiatry 3(2) 1967, 152-158. *Ehrlich, R. P. (1981). Evaluation of a community-based system for training natural helpers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eicke, D. (1967). Therapeutic Group Work with Schizophrenics: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie 17(3) 1967, 100-111. *Elam Jackson, L. (2007). From torture to treatment: A constructivist leadership participative action research approach to curriculum development for paraprofessional training to provide community mental health services in post-Saddam Iraq. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Enelow, A. J. (1967). Postgraduate Training of Family Doctors in Psychiatry: Fitting Teaching Methods to the Situation: Diseases of the Nervous System 28(7, PT 1) 1967, 452-454. *Enright, M. F., & Parsons, B. V. (1976). Training crisis intervention specialists and peer group counselors as therapeutic agents in the gay community: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 12(4) Win 1976, 383-391. *Escoll, P. J., & Wood, H. P. (1967). Preception in Residency Training: Methods and Problems: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(2) 1967, 187-193. *Evans, D. R., Uhlemann, M. R., & Hearn, M. T. (1978). Microcounseling and sensitivity training with hotline workers: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 6(2) Apr 1978, 139-146. *Fancher, R. E., Jr. (1967). Accuracy Versus Validity in Person Perception: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 31(3) Jun 1967, 264-269. *Fawcett, S. B. (1975). The experimental analysis and social validation of the training of public speaking behaviors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fawcett, S. B., & Fletcher, R. K. (1977). Community applications of instructional technology: Training writers of instructional packages: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 10(4) Win 1977, 739-746. *Feist, G. (1982). Paraprofessional communication skills training and conceptual level: An interaction study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Felton, G. S. (1975). A new role for the psychologist: Training the pediatric paraprofessional: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 4(3) Fal 1975, 52-55. *Felton, G. S., & Hall, H. B. (1976). Changing roles in special education: A new paraprofessional comes to the classroom: College Student Journal Vol 10(3) Fal 1976, 204-212. *Felton, G. S., Wallach, H. F., & Gallo, C. L. (1972). An experimental program for training new professionals as patient advocate, treatment integrator, and longitudinal therapist: Newsletter for Research in Psychology Vol 14(4) May 1972, 1-4. *Felton, G. S., Wallach, H. F., & Gallo, C. L. (1974). New roles for new-professional mental health workers: Training the patient advocate, the integrator, and the therapist: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 10(1) Spr 1974, 52-65. *Fillenbaum, G. G., & Willis, E. (1976). Effects of a training program: Older persons caring for the elderly: Industrial Gerontology Vol 3(4) Fal 1976, 213-221. *Finney, B. C. (1968). Some Techniques for Teaching Psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 5(2) 1968, 115-119. *Finney, J. C. (1968). Double Reversal Group Psychotherapy: a Method of Teaching and Treatment: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy 18(1) 1968, 100-103. *Fleming, R. K., Oliver, J. R., & Bolton, D. M. (1996). Training supervisors to train staff: A case study in a human service organization: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 16(1) 1996, 3-25. *Flowers, J. V. (1979). The differential outcome effects of simple advice, alternatives and instructions in group psychotherapy: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 29(3) Jul 1979, 305-316. *Fontana, A., & Otero Leal, P. J. (1967). Considerations on an Integrative Method in Teaching Psychotherapy: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina 13(3) 1967, 255-257. *Forster, E. M., & Holbrook, M. C. (2005). Implications of Paraprofessional Supports for Students With Visual Impairments: RE:view Vol 36(4) Win 2005, 155-163. *Frank, A. R., Keith, T. Z., & Steil, D. A. (1988). Training needs of special education paraprofessionals: Exceptional Children Vol 55(3) Nov 1988, 253-258. *Franzman, B. W. (1977). The effects of training and support group membership on volunteers serving the institutionalized mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Freeman, P. B. (1976). The use of a generic practice orientation in designing a training program for paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friel, T. E. D., Kratochvil, D. A. N., & Carkhuff, R. R. (1968). The Effects of the Manipulation of Client Depth of Self-Exploration Upon Helpers of Different Training and Experience: Journal of Clinical Psychology 24(2) 1968, 247-249. *Frigault, R., Maloney, G., & Trevino, C. (1986). Training paraprofessionals to facilitate leadership development: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 27(3) May 1986, 281-282. *Frith, G. H., & Lindsey, J. D. (1982). Certification, training, and other programming variables affecting special education and the paraprofessional concept: The Journal of Special Education Vol 16(2) Sum 1982, 229-236. *Fromkin, H. L. (1968). Reinforcement and Effort Expenditure: Predictions of "Reinforcement Theory" Versus Predictions of Dissonance Theory: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 9(4) Aug 1968, 347-352. *Gaida, J. A. (1968). Helping with H.O.P.E: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior 5(3) 1968, 58-61. *Galloway, H. E. (1991). Institutional and student characteristics associated with retention in two South Carolina medical laboratory technology programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garcia, R. D., & Fowkes, V. K. (1987). Recruitment and retention of minority students in a physician assistant program: Journal of Medical Education Vol 62(6) Jun 1987, 477-484. *Gardner, J. M. (1967). Inservice Training in Institutions for the Mentally Retarded: an Annotated Bibliography: Mental Retardation Abstracts 4(4) 1967, 563-569. *Gartner, A., & Riessman, F. (1974). The paraprofessional movement in perspective: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 53(4) Dec 1974, 253-256. *Gaskill, H. S., & Norton, J. E. (1968). Observations on Psychiatric Residency Training: Community Psychiatry: Archives of General Psychiatry 18(1) 1968, 7-15. *Gauntlett-Beare, P. A. (1978). The relationship between teaching and attainment of knowledge and skill performance by nurse aides in a rural area: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gelfand, D. M., Gelfand, S., & Dobson, W. R. (1967). Unprogrammed Reinforcement of Patients' Behavior in a Mental Hospital: Behaviour Research and Therapy 5(3) 1967, 201-207. *Gershon, M. (1976). Nonprofessional mental health training programs: A review of the research and development of a manual: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gervais, L. (1968). Group Dynamics in Psychiatric Residents: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 13(2) 1968, 159-162. *Giangreco, M. F., & Broer, S. M. (2007). School-based screening to determine overreliance on paraprofessionals: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 22(3) Fal 2007, 149-158. *Gilligan, K. T., Luiselli, J. K., & Pace, G. M. (2007). Training paraprofessional staff to implement discrete trial instruction: Evaluation of a practical performance feedback intervention: the Behavior Therapist Vol 30(3) Mar 2007, 63-66. *Ginsberg, M. R., & Danish, S. J. (1979). The effects of self-selection on trainees' verbal helping skills performance: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 7(5) Oct 1979, 577-581. *Gluckstern, N. B. (1973). Parents as lay counselors: The development of a systematic parent program for drug counseling: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Golden, A. S., & Cawley, J. F. (1983). A national survey of performance objectives of physician's assistant training programs: Journal of Medical Education Vol 58(5) May 1983, 418-424. *Goocher, B. E. (1996). Where do we go from here?: Building on Shealy's work: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 281-283. *Goodman, G., & Dooley, D. (1976). A framework for help-intended communication: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 13(2) Sum 1976, 106-117. *Goodman, J. (1978). Videotape evaluation of a paraprofessional peer counselor training program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goodship, J. J. (1986). Identification and description of the roles of a special education teacher training and supervising a paraprofessional: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham, J. R. (1967). A Description of Teaching Programs in Psychiatry: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 12(5) 1967, 505-514. *Greenblatt, M., & Sharaf, M. R. (1967). Poverty and Mental Health: Implications for Training: Psychiatric Research Reports No 21 1967, 151-171. *Guiora, A. Z., Hammann, A., & Mann, R. D. (1967). The Continuous Case Seminar: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes 30(1) 1967, 44-59. *Guzman, R. A. (1967). The Teaching and Learning of Psychiatry in Peru: Revista de Neuro-Psiquiatria 30(1) 1967, 57-84. *Hall, P. A. (1980). Adaptation of urban institutional resources: A case study of an in-service training program for paraprofessional substance abuse counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hall, P. A. (1981). Adaptation of urban institutional resources: A case study of an in-service training program for paraprofessional substance abuse counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, S. B. (1978). The effects of social support and paraprofessional training on the outcome of a multicomponent smoking abstinence program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, S. B., & Bornstein, P. H. (1979). Broad-spectrum behavioral approach to smoking cessation: Effects of social support and paraprofessional training on the maintenance of treatment effects: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 47(3) Jun 1979, 598-600. *Harchik, A. E., Sherman, J. A., Hopkins, B. L., Strouse, M. C., & et al. (1989). Use of behavioral techniques by paraprofessional staff: A review and proposal: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 4(4) Oct 1989, 331-357. *Hardman, P. K. (1984). The training of psycho-educational technicians (para-professionals) to administer a screening battery which delineates dyslexia and hyperkinesis: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(8) Oct 1984, 453-456. *Harris, M. R., Kalis, B. L., & Schneider, L. (1967). Training for Community Mental Health in an Urban Setting: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(4, SUPPL ) 1967, 20-29. *Hayes, L. G. (1974). An investigation of the effectiveness of supportive counseling to prepare educable retarded girls for careers as paraprofessionals in the public schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heckel, R. V. (1967). Publishing Behavior of Graduates from One "Clinical Clinical" Psychology Program: Journal of Clinical Psychology 23(4) 1967, 507-509. *Hekelman, F. P., Segall, M. E., & Wykle, M. L. (1989). Developing a geriatric curriculum for home health aides: Providing care to Alzheimer patients: Educational Gerontology Vol 15(3) 1989, 213-219. *Herrmann, T. J. (1987). Teaching taping skills to pre-service athletic trainers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Herron, W. G. (1967). Effects of Training in Therapy on Trainees' Attitudes: Psychological Reports 21(2) 1967, 623-624. *Hiemstra, R., & Long, R. (1974). A survey of "felt" versus "real" needs of physical therapists: Adult Education Vol 24(4) 1974, 270-279. *Hill, W. F. (1967). Description of the Evaluation Study: American Behavioral Scientist 11(1) 1967, 15-22. *Hill, W. F., & Stoller, F. (1967). Summation: toward the "Ideal" Course: American Behavioral Scientist 11(1) 1967, 38-43. *Hilton, A., & Gerlach, K. (1997). Employment, preparation and management of paraeducators: Challenges to appropriate service for students with developmental disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(2) Jun 1997, 71-76. *Hirsch, I. S. (1968). Training Mothers in Groups as Reinforcement Therapists for Their Own Children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoge, M. A., & Hirschman, R. (1984). Psychological training of emergency medical technicians: An evaluation: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 12(1) Feb 1984, 127-131. *Hopkinson, D., & Hurley, S. J. (1976). Helper ethics and the professional-paraprofessional gap: Professional Psychology Vol 7(3) Aug 1976, 319-322. *Hopmann, W. (1967). Changes in Training of Social-Pedagogical Workers in Berlin: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie 16(4) 1967, 150-155. *Hopmann, W. (1967). New Regulations for Training of Psychagogues in Berlin: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie 16(4) 1967, 147-150. *Hoyt, J. M. (1989). An investigation of a simulation game and the effects of gaming on nurses aides' attitudes toward the elderly in long term care: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoyt, R. L. (1978). Selection and curriculum outline for preparation of biofeedback trainers: American Journal of Clinical Biofeedback Vol 1(1) Sum 1978, 15-22. *Hunter, G. F., & Stern, H. (1968). The Training of Mental Health Workers: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy 18(1) 1968, 104-109. *Hurst, J. C. (1967). The Comparative Effectiveness of Two Experimental Counselor Training Procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Issacson, E. B. (1983). The relationship of job satisfaction, attitude toward education and self actualization with academic achievement among paraprofessional workers in the substance abuse field: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Itkin, W. (1967). Implications of Mental Retardation Research for the Operations and Training of School Psychologists: Mental Retardation 5(6) 1967, 15-18. *Ivey, A. E., & et al. (1968). Microcounseling and Attending Behavior: an Approach to Prepracticum Counselor Training: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 15(5, Pt 2) Sep 1968, 1-12. *Jadin, L. M. (1979). The effects of a short-term standardized assertion training program on telephone counselors' performance levels on measures of technical effectiveness and interpersonal process skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *James, N. (1977). Paraprofessional training: A client-centered and communications approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Januska, L. U. (1967). Practice in the Method of Observation: Studia Psychologica 9(2) 1967, 139-140. *Jeger, A. M., & McClure, G. (1980). The effects of a behavioral training program on nonprofessionals' endorsement of the psychosocial model: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 8(1) Jan 1980, 49-53. *Jessee, P. O., Cecil, C., & Jessee, J. E. (1991). Pediatric family home visitors: Effectiveness in problem solving: Children's Health Care Vol 20(3) Sum 1991, 179-184. *Jimenez, B. C., & Iseyama, D. A. (1987). A model for training and using communication assistants: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 18(2) Apr 1987, 168-171. *Johnson, A. R. (1979). Subjective competence training of paraprofessional counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, J. E. (1968). Attitudes of Members of Texas Personnel and Guidance Association toward Proposed Standards for Preparation of School Counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnston, J. A., & Gysbers, N. C. (1967). Essential Characteristics of a Supervisory Relationship in Counseling Practicum: Counselor Education and Supervision 6(4) 1967, 335-340. *Jones, C. R. (1967). A Competency Pattern for Elementary School Counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, J. E., & Schoch, E. W. (1968). Correlates of Success in Ma-Level Counselor Education: Counselor Education and Supervision 7(3) 1968, 286-291. *Jones, N. T., Menditto, A. A., Geeson, L. R., Larson, E., & Sadewhite, L. (2001). Teaching social-learning procedures to paraprofessionals working with individuals with severe mental illness in a maximum-security forensic hospital: Behavioral Interventions Vol 16(3) Jul-Sep 2001, 167-179. *Jordan, J. E. (2000). Genetic Technology and Testing: Perceptions of Allied Health Professional Education Departmental Chairs: Journal of Allied Health Vol 29(1) Spr 2000, 25-29. *Joyce, M. L. (1979). The effect of training in decision-making on the cognitive development of preservice paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kahn, M. W., Henry, J., & Cawte, J. (1976). Mental health services by and for Australian aborigines: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 10(3) Sep 1976, 221-228. *Kane, R. L., & Olsen, D. M. (1975). Attitude change among Medex and medical students: Journal of Medical Education Vol 50(9) Sep 1975, 895-897. *Kaplowitz, D. (1967). Teaching Empathic Responsiveness in the Supervisory Process of Psychotherapy: American Journal of Psychotherapy 21(4) 1967, 774-781. *Kashiwagi, A. (1967). Group Supervision as a Means to Professional Development of a Social Worker: Journal of Mental Health No 15 1967, 7-20, 94-95. *Katsiyannis, A., Hodge, J., & Lanford, A. (2000). Paraeducators: Legal and practice considerations: Remedial and Special Education Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 297-304. *Katsky, P. O. (1975). The training and growth of therapists: A social-psychological study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaufman, E. (1976). The use of ex-addicts and other paraprofessionals as mental health workers in prisons: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 37(12) Dec 1976, 679-682. *Kaufman, G., & McElhose, R. (1973). Videotape feedback and group-splitting as facilitators of group process: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(2) Sum 1973, 167-169. *Kavar, L. F. (1991). The development, implementation, and evaluation of a simulation video training program for paraprofessionals on the issues of bereavement related to AIDS: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keeley, S. M., Shemberg, K. M., & Ferber, H. (1973). The training and use of undergraduates as behavior analysts in the consultative process: Professional Psychology Vol 4(1) Feb 1973, 59-63. *Kirigin, K. A. (1975). Training teaching-parents: An evaluation and analysis of workshop training procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Klagsbrun, S. C. (1967). In Search of an Identity: Archives of General Psychiatry 16(3) 1967, 286-289. *Kleiman, M. A., Mantell, J. E., & Alexander, E. S. (1977). RX for social death: The cancer patient as counselor: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 13(2) Sum 1977, 115-124. *Knoff, W. F. (1967). The History of Psychiatry in Residency Training: Report of Survey Ii: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(6) 1967, 834-836. *Knopf, N. B. (1974). Personal and professional growth in mental health para-professionals: Journal of Research & Training Vol 1(2) Spr 1974, 12-17. *Kolansky, H., & Stennis, W. (1967). Focus of Training in Child Psychiatry: the Individual, the Family, and the Community: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 37(2) 1967, 308-309. *Kosmahl, E. M. (1993). Instructional use of computers for entry-level physical therapy education in the United States: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kowalski, N. C. (1976). Smother love vs. tough love: Social Work Vol 21(4) Jul 1976, 319-321. *Kramer, J. A. (1978). The contribution of personal characteristics and interview training to the effectiveness of college student volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kritzer, H., & Langsley, D. G. (1967). Training for Emergency Psychiatric Services: Journal of Medical Education 42(12) 1967, 1111-1115. *Kugler, S. M. (1976). Paraprofessional microtrainees: A study of trainer skill development and training effectiveness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lack, D. Z. (1976). The effects of problem solving, structured learning and contingency management in training paraprofessional mental health personnel: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lally, J. R., Honig, A. S., & Caldwell, B. M. (1973). Training paraprofessionals for work with infants and toddlers: Young Children Vol 28(3) Feb 1973, 173-182. *Larke, J. (1974). The effects of training methods on attitudes related to crisis intervention by paraprofessional rehabilitation workers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Larke, J., & English, R. W. (1984). Effects of videotape presentation with guided participation in training paraprofessional helpers: Crisis Intervention Vol 13(3) 1984, 79-88. *Larkin, E., & Newman, S. (2001). Benefits of intergenerational staffing in preschools: Educational Gerontology Vol 27(5) Jul-Aug 2001, 373-385. *Laskow, G. B. (1975). Evaluation of four training techniques for paraprofessional telephone counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lay, J. M. (1979). Training for trainers: Development and evaluation of a training program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lechnyr, R. J. (1973). Powerlessness, self-esteem, and empathy: A study of the impact of training on Indian paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lederman, S. (1974). Some ideas and gains in training paraprofessionals as group therapists: Journal of the Bronx State Hospital Vol 2(2) Spr 1974, 86-95. *Lee, D., & Znachko, G. (1968). Training Psychiatric Aides in Behavioral Modification Techniques: Journal of Psychiatric Nursing & Mental Health Services 6(1) 1968, 7-11. *Levick, M., Goldman, M. J., & Fink, P. J. (1967). Training for Art Therapists: Community Mental Health Center and College of Art Join Forces: Bulletin of Art Therapy 6(3) 1967, 121-124. *Levine, E. R. (1978). Training elderly volunteers in skills to improve the emotional adjustment of children in a daycare center: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Levitt, H. (1967). The Clinical Psychology Internship in the Medical Setting and the Professional Identity: the Psychodiagnostic Function: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 4(4) Nov 1967, 182-185. *Levy, J., & Bernthal, W. F. (1967). Training for Administrative Leadership: a Pilot Program: Hospital & Community Psychiatry 18(4) 1967, 97-103. *Lewis, M. D., & Lewis, J. A. (1979). Community-based mental health training: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 7(2) Apr 1979, 95-103. *Libow, J. A., & Doty, D. W. (1976). An evaluation of empathic listening in telephone counseling: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 23(6) Nov 1976, 532-537. *Lickorish, J. R. (1972). Helping the helpers: Association of Educational Psychologists Journal & Newsletter Vol 3(2) Fal 1972, 27-31. *Lin, T.-Y. (1967). The Epidemiological Study of Mental Disorders by W.H.O: Social Psychiatry 1(4) 1967, 204-206. *Lindstrom, L. L. (1976). Undergraduates as leaders of a behaviorally-oriented weight reduction program: A comparison of the effectiveness of individuals with various levels of training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lipowski, Z. J. (1967). Postgraduate Training in Psychiatry: a Model Theoretical Course: Comprehensive Psychiatry 8(3) 1967, 183-188. *Lister, T. M. (1976). A study of the effectiveness of the Vermillion hotline training program in increasing the skills of communicating empathy and discrimination: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lukens, H. C. (1983). Training paraprofessional Christian counselors: A survey conducted: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 2(1) Spr 1983, 51-61. *Lynton, R. P., & Pareek, U. (1967). Training in Human Relations: a Multipurpose Design: Indian Educational Review 2(1) 1967, 80-90. *MacDonald, J. (2006). Commentary on McKenna HP, Keeney S and Hasson F (2005) Views on the ground: Teaching and clinical assessors' views on vocational training for healthcare assistants in Ireland. Journal of Clinical Nursing 14, 426-434: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(2) Feb 2006, 246-247. *Magnuson, D. (1996). Empirical research and prescriptive models: Some questions about Shealy's work: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 293-296. *Magruder, J. E. (1983). Effects of paraprofessional training on aggression among mentally retarded persons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Malmgren, K. W., Causton-Theoharis, J. N., & Trezek, B. J. (2005). Increasing peer interactions for students with behavioral disorders via paraprofessional training: Behavioral Disorders Vol 31(1) Nov 2005, 95-106. *Malstrom, E. A. (1976). Counselor empathic response training utilizing physiological data feedback techniques: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mann, L., Wright, T. S., & Hilsendager, D. R. (1967). A Pilot Training Program to Develop Physical Recreation Leaders for Work with Emotionally Disturbed Children: Community Mental Health Journal 3(2) 1967, 159-162. *Mansdorf, I. J., Bucich, D. A., & Judd, L. C. (1977). Behavioral treatment strategies of institution ward staff: Mental Retardation Vol 15(5) Oct 1977, 22-24. *Martin, J. C. (1967). Changes in Interpersonal Functioning and Personality of Counselors-in-Training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martin, J. C., & Carkhuff, R. R. (1968). Changes in Personality and Interpersonal Functioning of Counselors-in-Training: Journal of Clinical Psychology 24(1) 1968, 109-110. *Mason, J. C., Hansen, T. C., & Putnam, J. (1982). Paraprofessional training of Indian and Alaska Native mental health workers: White Cloud Journal Vol 2(4) 1982, 3-8. *Mathews, R. M., & Fawcett, S. B. (1977). Community applications of instructional technology: Training low-income proctors: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 10(4) Win 1977, 747-754. *Mattos, R. L. (1967). An Investigation of the Effects of Attendant Training in the Use of Behavior Modification Techniques on Attendant Interaction with Institutionalized Mentally Retarded Children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCarthy, B. W., Wasserman, C. W., & Ferree, E. H. (1975). Growth and development of a university companion program: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 22(1) Jan 1975, 66-69. *McDaniels, R. M., Carter, J. K., Heinzen, C. J., Candrl, K. I., & et al. (1994). Paraprofessionals: A dynamic staffing model: Journal of Career Development Vol 21(2) Win 1994, 95-109. *McDonald, K., Friedman, M., & Weinberg, S. (1973). The blindfold experience: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 5(3) Oct 1973, 84-86. *McGee, J. P., & Pope, B. (1975). Baccalaureate program for mental health workers: Professional Psychology Vol 6(1) Feb 1975, 80-87. *McGee, T. F. (1968). Supervision in Group Psychotherapy: a Comparison of Four Approaches: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy 18(2) 1968, 165-176. *McInroy, J. D. (1976). A comparative study of three microcounseling models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McMahon, P. P. (1975). Behavioral humanism and staff training within an in-patient community facility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mead, J., Crawford, M., & Wells, J. (1985). Training for helpers: A multidisciplinary approach: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(7) Jul 1985, 211-214. *Meistermann-Seeger, E. M. (1967). Group Therapy in the Training of Case Workers: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics 15(1) 1967, 46. *Menolascino, F. J. (1967). Mental Retardation and Comprehensive Training in Psychiatry: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(4) 1967, 459-466. *Menolascino, F. J., & Dutch, S. J. (1967). Training the Future Psychiatrist in Mental Retardation: Psychiatric Quarterly 41(1) 1967, 1-11. *Merklin, L., Jr., & Little, R. B. (1967). Beginning Psychiatry Training Syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(2) 1967, 193-197. *Meyerstein, I. (1977). Family therapy training for paraprofessionals in a community mental health center: Family Process Vol 16(4) Dec 1977, 477-493. *Michel, B., & Maury, O. (1967). Education of Nursing Personnel by Group Techniques and Its Repercussions in the Hospital Institution: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 1(2) 1967, 295-296. *Miller, T. W. (1973). Peer counseling: A model for the selection and training of students to help students: Counseling and Values Vol 17(3) Spr 1973, 190-194. *Miramontes, O. B. (1991). Organizing for effective paraprofessional services in special education: A multilingual/multiethnic instructional service team model: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 12(1) Jan-Feb 1991, 29-36, 47. *Mitchell, C. M., Kantrowitz, R. E., & Davidson, W. S. (1980). Differential attitude change in nonprofessional experience: An experimental comparison: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 27(6) Nov 1980, 625-629. *Mitchell, J. T. (1984). Effects of stress management training on paramedic coping styles and perceived stress levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitchell, M. D. (1967). Machiavellianism, Control, and Social Desirability: Their Relation to Certain Outcomes of Human Relations Training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Musante, G., & Gallemore, J. L. (1973). Utilization of a staff development group in prison consultation: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 9(3) Fal 1973, 224-232. *Muslin, H. L., Burstein, A. G., & Gedo, J. E. (1967). Research on the Supervisory Process: I. Supervisor's Appraisal of the Interview Data: Archives of General Psychiatry 16(4) 1967, 427-431. *Muslin, H. L., & Carmichael, H. T. (1967). Exercises in Self-Observation: a Workshop for Instructors in Psychiatry: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(2) 1967, 198-202. *Newman, M.-A. (1977). The patient is a person: Towards humanistic health care delivery by paramedical personnel: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Newman, R. G. (1967). The School: the Effect of an Institution on Staff and Students: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 37(2) 1967, 385-386. *Newton, F. B. (1974). The effect of systematic communication skills training on residence hall paraprofessionals: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 15(5) Sep 1974, 366-369. *No authorship, i. (1973). Training alcoholism counselors for tomorrow . . . and today: Alcohol Health & Research World Exp Issue Sum 1973, 10-13. *Nolinske, T. (1995). Multiple mentoring relationships facilitate learning during fieldwork: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 49(1) Jan 1995, 39-43. *O'Brien, D. E. (1977). An investigation of the effects of videotape feedback in the training of interviewers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Hara, D. J. (1980). An investigation of three models for training paraprofessionals to confront alcohol abuse: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Morrow, G. (1967). Clinical Training in Music Therapy: Journal of Music Therapy 4(4) 1967, 128-131. *Oren, O. (1974). Training procedure for paraprofessionals in the field of mental health: Enhancement of first echelon workers. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Orlinsky, N., & Raden, B. (1973). "Songs my father nearly taught me:" Some thoughts about the application of a developmental model to the training of paraprofessionals: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 973-974. *Ornston, P. S., Cicchetti, D. V., & Levine, J. (1968). Some Parameters of Verbal Behavior That Reliably Differentiate Novice from Experienced Psychotherapists: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Jun 1968, 240-244. *Osborn, E. B. (1983). Training paraprofessional family therapists in a Christian setting: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 2(2) Sum 1983, 56-61. *Palmer, R. R., Luisada, P. V., & Peele, R. (1975). Training paraprofessionals: A learning experience for psychiatric residents: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 26(5) May 1975, 286-288. *Panyan, M. C., & Patterson, E. T. (1974). Teaching attendants the applied aspects of behavior modification: Mental Retardation Vol 12(5) Oct 1974, 30-32. *Parham, J. D. (1975). Training effect on helping relationship response tendencies of workshop para-professionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parker, G. A. (1977). Psychological openness and the facilitative conditions: An evaluation of a selection and training procedure for paraprofessional personal growth group leaders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Paur, R. M. (1976). An assessment of an intensive forty hour counselor skills-building program entitled "Counselor Training: Short-term Client Systems for Paraprofessional Volunteer Trainees." Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pavenstedt, E. (1974). Training program for specialized outreach workers and caretakers of high risk infants and toddlers: Psychosocial Process Vol 3(1) Spr 1974, 43-52. *Peck, A. H. (1974). A psychiatric ward run by inmates in a prison setting: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 2(4) Dec 1974, 220-222. *Perkins, E. R. (1968). The Effect of Introducing Programmed Instruction in Interpersonal Relationship Techniques into Counselor Practicum Training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perlman, L. G. (1972). The ex-addict paraprofessional: Views on training needs and vocational goals: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 18(1) Fal 1972, 9-14. *Perlmutter, J. D. (1973). Value change in nonprofessional volunteer counselors, using Rokeach's self-confrontation technique: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perry, N. (1987). Schools of the allied health professions. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Perry, P. E. (1979). The effects of structured and unstructured brief helping skills training on the helping skills of paraprofessionals working in a rehabilitation setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Persons, M. K. (1976). An indepth analysis of the development and evaluation of a peer counseling training program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peterson, C. V. (1977). The impact of human relations training graduates on clients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pierce, R., Carkhuff, R. R., & Berenson, B. G. (1967). The Differential Effects of High and Low Functioning Counselors Upon Counselors-in-Training: Journal of Clinical Psychology 23(2) 1967, 212-215. *Pierce, R. M. (1967). The Differential Effects of High and Low Functioning Counselors Upon Counselors-in-Training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pine, G. J. (1974). Let's give away school counseling: School Counselor Vol 22(2) Nov 1974, 94-99. *Platman, S. R., Dorgan, R. E., & Gerhard, R. J. (1974). Some social and political ramifications of utilizing non-physicians as chemotherapists: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 21(1) Win-Spr 1974-1975, 65-69. *Pope, B., Nudler, S., Norden, J. S., & McGee, J. P. (1976). Changes in nonprofessional (novice) interviewers over a 3-year training period: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 44(5) Oct 1976, 819-825. *Poser, E. G. (1967). Training Behavior Therapists: Behaviour Research and Therapy 5(1) 1967, 37-41. *Powell, D. R. (1975). Behavior modification: Students as paraprofessionals: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 17(1) Jul 1975, 19-25. *Powers, P. C. (1979). An exploratory study of the Powers-Deevy model for training paraprofessional psychological counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Preikshat, W. W. (1968). Anxiety and Empathy in a Full Year Counseling and Guidance Institute: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Printz, P. J. (1979). The effectiveness of an extended learning course for Head Start social service paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Protas, E. J. (1981). A comparison of model demonstration and a role-playing simulation on the transfer of learning to a clinical evaluation and history in physical therapy students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pryer, R. S. (1967). Basic Issues Involved in Attendant Selection, Training, and Evaluation: Public Personnel Review 28(1) 1967, 46-50. *Pullen, P. W. (1973). Changes in personality traits following an intensive in-service para-professional counseling-aide program: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Quilty, K. M. (2007). Teaching paraprofessionals how to write and implement social stories for student with autism spectrum disorders: Remedial and Special Education Vol 28(3) May-Jun 2007, 182-189. *Rainey, L. C., & et al. (1983). Training health professionals in psychosocial aspects of cancer: A continuing education model: Journal of Psychosocial Oncology Vol 1(2) Sum 1983, 41-60. *Reca De Acosta, T., Krynski, S., & Shansis, M. (1967). Therapeutic Aspects of Child Psychiatry: Revista Brasileira de Deficiencia Mental 2(1) 1967, 72-81. *Remy, M. (1968). The Training of Psychiatrists in Switzerland: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 1(1) 1968, 139. *Reynolds, P. C. (1967). The Relationship of Knowledge About Incarcerated Delinquent Boys to Training and Experience in Working with Them: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rice, N., Satterwhite, B., & Pless, I. B. (1976). Family counselors in a pediatric specialty clinic setting: Social Work in Health Care Vol 2(2) Win 1976-1977, 193-203. *Riessman, F. (1967). Strategies and Suggestions for Training Nonprofessionals: Community Mental Health Journal 3(2) 1967, 103-110. *Roberts, A. G. (1976). The effect of systematic selection criteria and human resource development training on resident assistants' effectiveness within the residence hall environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robinson, S. E., & Yeager, J. A. (1974). What's it all about? A training guide for a youth-operated hotline. Oxford, England: Us Government Printing Office, Dhew. *Rochester, D. E. (1967). Persistence of Attitudes and Values of Ndea Counselor Trainees: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 14(6) Nov 1967, 535-537. *Rogan, P. M., & Held, M. (1999). Paraprofessionals in job coach roles: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 24(4) Win 1999, 273-280. *Rogers, J. L., & Gottlieb, R. J. (1999). The impact of physical therapist assistant education on self concept of non-traditional students: College Student Journal Vol 33(1) Mar 1999, 87-94. *Rollin, S. A., & Arey, J. (1974). A community action drug abuse program: The parent-helper: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 4(2) Spr 1974, 176-180. *Romi, S., & Teichman, M. (1998). Participant modelling training programme: Tutoring the paraprofessional: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 26(2) May 1998, 297-301. *Rosen, H., & Bartemeier, L. H. (1967). The Psychiatric Resident as Participant Therapist: American Journal of Psychiatry 123(11) 1967, 1371-1378. *Rosen, J. (1967). Multiple-Regression Analysis of Counselor Characteristics and Competencies: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 1) 1967, 1003-1008. *Rosenberg, C. M., Gerrein, J. R., Manohar, V., & Liftik, J. (1976). Evaluation of training of alcoholism counselors: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 37(9) Sep 1976, 1236-1246. *Rosenberg, M. S. (1982). Training paraprofessionals in behavior modification skills: International Journal of Partial Hospitalization Vol 1(3) Jul 1982, 221-235. *Ross, S. N. (1979). Evaluation of a model to train paraprofessionals to conduct assertive training groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sadock, B. J., Kaplan, H. I., & Freedman, A. M. (1968). Integrated Group Psychotherapy Training and Psychiatric Residency: Archives of General Psychiatry 18(3) 1968, 276-279. *Sage, R. E. (1977). A comparison between two different approaches to teaching counseling skills: A modified human relations training model vs. a traditional approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sakowitz, M. L. (1977). Training and placement of paraprofessionals: An investigation of role-play modalities, acceptance by mental health workers and patient satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salathe, S. M. (2002). An intrapersonal-interpersonal training program for university paraprofessionals: Development, implementation, and formative evaluation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sampson, M. B. (1976). Paraprofessionals in community mental health: Attitudes, attitude change, and attitude stability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Samuelson, W. G. (1968). A Comparative Study of the Changes in Self-Understanding of Counselor-Trainees as a Result of Small Group Discussion and the Use of Existential Literature: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Scarth, P. (1967). Individual Psychology: Its Implications for School Psychology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schell, J. S. (1967). Curriculum for Teacher Preparation for Teachers of Elementary and High School Psychology Courses: Journal of School Psychology 5(3) 1967, 191-194. *Schepis, M. M., Ownbey, J. B., Parsons, M. B., & Reid, D. H. (2000). Training support staff for teaching young children with disabilities in an inclusive preschool setting: Journal of Positive Behavior Interventions Vol 2(3) Sum 2000, 170-178. *Schepis, M. M., Reid, D. H., Ownbey, J., & Parsons, M. B. (2001). Training support staff to embed teaching within natural routines of young children with disabilities in an inclusive preschool: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 34(3) Fal 2001, 313-327. *Schiff, M., & Frances, A. (1974). Popular music: A training catalyst: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 11(1) Spr 1974, 33-40. *Schinke, S. P., Smith, T. E., Myers, R. K., & Altman, D. C. (1979). Crisis-intervention training with paraprofessionals: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 7(4) Oct 1979, 343-347. *Schmidt, L. D. (1968). Comment on "Differential Functioning of Lay and Professional Helpers." Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 15(2) Mar 1968, 127-129. *Schneider, S. (1974). An Adlerian approach to the study of both trained and untrained lay and professional personnel in the recognition and redirection of children's mistaken goals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schoeninger, D. W., Klein, M. H., & Mathieu, P. L. (1968). Comparison of Two Methods for Training Judges to Rate Psychotherapy Recordings: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 32(4) Aug 1968, 499. *Schopp, L. H., Clark, M. J., Hagglund, K. J., Mokelke, E. K., Stout, B. J., & Mazurek, M. O. (2007). Evaluation of a consumer-personal assistant training project: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(5) Mar 2007, 403-410. *Schwartz, D. A., & Schwartz, M. (1967). A Preceptorship in Community Mental Health Administration: Comprehensive Psychiatry 8(1) 1967, 53-61. *Scroggins, W. F. (1978). An evaluation of a microcounseling model for use in the training in interpersonal communications of paraprofessional counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seltzer, A., Moskowitz, A. S., Lucas, T., & Moskowitz, J. A. (1975). Welfare recipients as paraprofessionals: Utilization in facility for retarded patients: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 75(5) Apr 1975, 751-755. *Shah, U. (1985). Epidemiology training: A necessity for primary health care: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 39(3) Sep 1985, 194-196. *Shealy, C. N. (1996). Rejoinder: To be and not to be, to know and to do? That is the question (and the therapeutic parent model has an answer): Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 311-348. *Shealy, C. N. (1996). The "therapeutic parent": A model for the child and youth care profession: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(4) Aug 1996, 211-271. *Shealy, C. N. (1996). "The 'therapeutic parent': A model for the child and youth care profession": Erratum: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 274. *Shemberg, K., & Keeley, S. (1976). Training undergraduates as subprofessional community mental health workers: Teaching of Psychology Vol 3(3) Oct 1976, 118-121. *Shriver, B. M., Arnhoff, F. N., & Garrison, E. A. (1967). Follow-up on Mental Health Trainees: American Journal of Nursing 67(21) 1967, 2569-2572. *Sidel, R. (1972). Social services in China: Social Work Vol 17(6) Nov 1972, 5-13. *Siegel, R. L. (1974). The training and use of mental health associates in the Veterans Administration: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 25(5) May 1974, 295-298. *Sifneos, P. E. (1967). Reflections on the Education of the Psychiatrist: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics 15(2-4) 1967, 260-272. *Signell, K. A. (1976). On a shoestring: A consumer-based source of person power for mental health education: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 12(4) Win 1976, 342-354. *Simon, R., Silverstein, S., & Shriver, B. M. (1975). Explorations in mental health training: Project summaries. Oxford, England: Us Government Printing Office, Dhew. *Sinyak, V. A. (1967). Organization of Education in Defectology by Correspondence in the Ussr: Spetsial'Naya Shkola No 6 1967, 142-146. *Sivadon, P. (1967). Professional Formation in Mental Health: Hygiene Mentale 56(1) 1967, 1-16. *Slider, N. J. (2005). Cost effective and sequential methods for teaching educational paraprofessionals to implement behavior management strategies in preschool classrooms. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Smith, B. E. (1978). The ranking of identified and classified knowledges, behaviors, and attitudes appropriate for the training of paraprofessional alcoholism counselors as perceived by clinical staff members of differing position, ethnic background and socio-economic status: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Solomon, S. J., & Horenstein, D. (1974). Training volunteers to assist in an urban juvenile court system: Corrective & Social Psychiatry & Journal of Behavior Technology, Methods & Therapy Vol 20(2) 1974, 4-8. *Sonstegard, M. (1967). Applying Adlerian Principles to Counselor Education: Individual Psychologist 5(1) 1967, 22-25. *Sorensen, J. L., & Galano, J. (1976). Collaborative consultation in program evaluation with nonprofessionals: Professional Psychology Vol 7(4) Nov 1976, 541-546. *Stallings, C. F. (2000). The identification of paraprofessional training needs within the context of inclusive education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stein, K. Z. (1986). Nursing assistants learn through the competency-based approach: Geriatric Nursing Vol 7(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 197-200. *Stokes, J. P., & Tait, R. C. (1980). Design of a short-term training program in group facilitation skills: Professional Psychology Vol 11(2) Apr 1980, 298-304. *Stoller, F. H. (1967). An Evaluation of the Effects of the Course: American Behavioral Scientist 11(1) 1967, 29-38. *Stonehouse, C. M. (1977). An evaluative study of instruction in moral development education for paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Straub, C. (1967). An Evaluation of the Components of the Curriculum: American Behavioral Scientist 11(1) 1967, 22-29. *Suinn, R. M. (1974). Traits for selection of paraprofessionals for behavior-modification consultation training: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 10(4) Win 1974, 441-449. *Sullivan, K. O. C. (1998). Meeting the challenge of paraprofessional training: An application of the competence model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sutherland, J. D. (1968). The Consultant Psychotherapist in the National Health Service: His Role and Training: British Journal of Psychiatry 114(509) 1968, 509-515. *Swain, C. (1967). Responses of Family Life Professionals and Students to Family Success Indices: a Comparative Study: Journal of Marriage & the Family 29(4) Nov 1967, 726-729. *Swainson, M. (1967). Training for Student Counselling: an Experiment in the University of Leicester School of Education Psychological Advisory Service: Association of Psychotherapists Bulletin No 7 1967, 40-47. *Tageson, C. W., & Corazzini, J. G. (1974). A collaborative model for consultation and paraprofessional development: Professional Psychology Vol 5(2) May 1974, 191-197. *Teicher, J. D., Sinay, R. D., & Stumphauzer, J. S. (1976). Training community-based paraprofessionals as behavior therapists with families of alcohol-abusing adolescents: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133(7) Jul 1976, 847-850. *Terrell, T. C. (1977). The effects of microtraining in attending behavior on response behavior and attending behavior of paraprofessional orientation leaders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Terry, B. J. (1983). Field-test dissemination and evaluation of a behavioral training program for paraprofessionals program, procedures and results: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, L. E. (1974). Selection, training, and evaluation of paraprofessionals in suicide prevention telephone work: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tiernan, K. M. (1988). Training volunteers in risk-reduction education: A program in a US-Mexican border community: Family & Community Health Vol 11(1) May 1988, 60-72. *Toff, M. (1977). A research note on a program for paraprofessional counseling skills: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 5(4) Oct 1977, 347-349. *True, J. E., & Young, C. E. (1974). Associate degree progarms for human services workers: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 53(4) Dec 1974, 304-307. *Tucker, R. C., & et al. (1977). Credentials and survival skills in rehabilitation: A model career development program: Drug Forum Vol 6(3) 1977-1978, 215-229. *Turner, A. J. (1967). Preparing Staff for Attitude Therapy: Hospital & Community Psychiatry 18(11) 1967, 327. *Turner, J. M. (1975). The adult low-status worker's perception of career education as an avenue to higher occupational attainment: An exploratory study of the mental health paraprofessional: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tweto-Johnson, L. (1984). A study of changes in paraprofessionals' knowledge and attitudes after inservice training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tyler, J. D., Cohen, K. N., & Clark, J. S. (1982). Providing community consultation in a reservation setting: Journal of Rural Community Psychology Vol 3(1) Spr 1982, 49-58. *Tyler, M., Kalafat, J. D., Boroto, D. R., & Hartman, J. (1978). A brief assessment technique for paraprofessional helpers: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 6(1) Jan 1978, 53-59. *Tyler, N. A. (1975). Effects of modeling and differentiated practice upon interview skills of paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Uhlemann, M. R., Stone, G. L., Evans, D. R., & Hearn, M. T. (1982). Evaluation of microtraining modifications: Implications for paraprofessional training within community counselling agencies: Canadian Counsellor Vol 16(2) Jan 1982, 115-121. *Uhlenhuth, E. H., & Duncan, D. B. (1968). Subjective Change with Medical Student Therapists: I. Course of Relief in Psychoneurotic Outpatients: Archives of General Psychiatry 18(4) 1968, 428-438. *Valle, S. K. (1976). The effects of training in human relations, problem solving and program development skills as compared to traditional training methods for alcoholism workers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van Sommers, P. (1967). A Cumulative Recorder for Student Use: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 10(3) 1967, 299-300. *Vander Kolk, C. J. (1973). Comparison of two mental health counselor training programs: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 9(3) Fal 1973, 260-269. *VanderVen, K. (1996). Toward a professional dead end or a dynamic process of professional development? The paradoxes of Shealy's "The therapeutic parent: A model for the child and youth care profession." Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 25(5) Oct 1996, 297-304. *Varenhorst, B. B. (1974). Training adolescents as peer counselors: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 53(4) Dec 1974, 271-275. *Visher, J. S., & Harris, M. R. (1968). A Psychiatric Contribution to Alleviating Hard-Core Unemployment: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(11) 1968, 1505-1514. *Volosov, P. S. (1978). Effects of training strategy on non-professionals' behavior modification skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, C. E., & Linden, J. D. (1967). Varying Degrees of Psychological Sophistication in the Interpretation of Sentence Completion Data: Journal of Clinical Psychology 23(2) 1967, 229-231. *Wallace, H. (1967). The Role of the Mental Health Aide in a Psychiatric Program in a Socially Deprived Community: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 37(2) 1967, 408. *Wallach, H. F. (1974). Vicissitudes of institutional resistance to change as exemplified in a paraprofessional training program: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 48(3) 1974, 327-335. *Washington, C. S. (1977). A method for developing self esteem and authenticity in para-counselors and counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wasserman, C. W., McCarthy, B. W., & Ferree, E. H. (1975). Student paraprofessionals as behavior change agents: Professional Psychology Vol 6(2) May 1975, 217-223. *Waters, E., Fink, S., Goodman, J., & Parker, G. (1976). Strategies for training adult counselors: Counseling Psychologist Vol 6(1) 1976, 61-66. *Wehmer, G., Cooke, G., & Gruber, J. (1974). Evaluation of the effects of training of paraprofessionals in the treatment of alcoholism: A pilot study: British Journal of Addiction Vol 69(1) Mar 1974, 25-31. *Weinstein, H. (1968). Psychosocial and Medical Aspects of Aging in Modern Society: Implications for the Practicing Physician: Psychiatric Research Reports No 23 1968, 229-232. *Weinstein, M. R. (1967). Psychiatric Manpower and Women in Psychiatry: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 145(5) 1967, 364-370. *Welch, W. (1977). College students as volunteer correctional counselors: Quarterly Journal of Corrections Vol 1(1) Win 1977, 31-33. *Whang, P. L., Fletcher, R. K., & Fawcett, S. B. (1982). Training counseling skills: An experimental analysis and social validation: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 15(3) Fal 1982, 325-334. *Wiesenfeld, A. R., & Weis, H. M. (1979). Hairdressers and helping: Influencing the behavior of informal caregivers: Professional Psychology Vol 10(6) Dec 1979, 786-792. *Wilmer, H. A. (1967). Practical and Theoretical Aspects of Videotape Supervision in Psychiatry: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 145(2) 1967, 123-130. *Wilmer, H. A. (1968). Television as Participant Recorder: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(9) 1968, 1157-1163. *Wilson, J. E. (1980). An action research project to facilitate person-environment congruency: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, M. R., & Soth, N. (1984). Training psychiatrist's assistants: A response to the shortage of psychiatrists: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 35(1) Jan 1984, 74-76. *Winston, R. B., & Buckner, J. D. (1984). The effects of peer helper training and timing of training on reported stress of resident assistants: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 25(5) Sep 1984, 430-436. *Wolberg, L. R. (1967). The Psychological Management of Individuals with Speech and Hearing Problems: Ii: Journal of Communication Disorders 1(1) 1967, 75-84. *Wolff, J. R., & Nielson, P. E. (1967). The Nonpsychiatrist Physician as a Liaison Teacher of Psychiatry: American Journal of Psychiatry 124(2) 1967, 211-217. *Wood, C. H. (1975). Staffing the health services: Teachers College Record Vol 76(4) May 1975, 617-623. *Worthy, M. (1967). The Formula Analysis Test as a Predictor of Success in Graduate School: Psychological Reports 20(1) 1967, 36. *Yawkey, T. D., & Silvern, S. B. (1975). Selection and use of paraprofessionals in the school program: Education Vol 95(3) Spr 1975, 289-292. *Zach, L. (1967). The Paradox in School Psychology: Extra- and Intramural: American Psychologist Vol 22(8) Aug 1967, 657-659. *Zahner, C. J. (1978). Moral judgment: A comparison of training effects on professional and paraprofessional counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zharikov, N. M. (1967). Preparation of Specialists and Organization of Scientific Research: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 67(11) 1967, 1685-1689. *Zinberg, N. E. (1967). Psycho-Analytic Training and Psycho-Analytic Values: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis 48(1) 1967, 88-96. *Zweben, J. E., & Miller, R. L. (1968). The Systems Games: Teaching, Training, Psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 5(2) 1968, 73-76. *Zwibelman, B. B., & Hinrichsen, J. J. (1977). Effects of training on peer counseling responses to human sexuality problems: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 24(4) Jul 1977, 359-364. Additional material Books *Austin, M. J. (1978). Professionals and paraprofessionals. Oxford, England: Human Sciences Press. *Chinsky, J. M. (1975). Collaborative interventions in community mental health: A personal perspective. Oxford, England: Human Sciences Press. *Goldman, J. (1975). Becoming a psychotherapist. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. Papers *Google Scholar *Zylks, D. R. (1989). The importance of educational competencies in athletic training as perceived by selected certified athletic trainers: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Education Category:Paraprofessional education